I Need You
by That's Classified
Summary: Takes place sometime after the 4th G.G. book - don't ask me how long - I don't know! First chapter not so great - 2nd chapter is better though!  *smiles winningly*  Please R&R! Rated 'T'. I suck at summaries...  Thx. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a first taste okay? So don't come crying to me when it's sappy as hell, 'kay? (You'll see why soon... ...i.e. in the next chapter. X)  
><strong>

**I'll update after school with the next chapter. It'll be a lot longer than this tiny thing - so don't get all down on my ass, 'kay?**

**A/N sorry 'bout the sucky name, but I couldn't come up with anything better in the time I had. You'll see where it comes into the story soon...**

**Anyways, here we are:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zach's POV<p>

I had almost finished packing when I heard my cell ring. The caller ID said it was Cam. I put my phone to the side. I'd be seeing her in a few minutes anyway. Adding one last sheath of knives to my case, I heard it stop ringing. It went to voicemail.

"Zach, I know you're listening. Please pick up, I need to tell you something. Now."

I answered. "Hey Cammie."

"Zach, you know I love you, right?" Something was off. Her voice sounded upset, like she'd been crying.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl, course I do. I love you too."

"Zach, I need you to know that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. I need you not to blame the Circle. I need you..." Her voice faltered. "I need you to know that I'm sorry, and that I wouldn't do this if there was any other way."

I was worried now. Cam never did this - rung me up just to tell me she loved me. Also, why was she apologizing? What was she sorry for? What shouldn't I blame the Circle for?

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Goodbye Zach." The phone cut off.

That was it. I needed to see her, know she was okay. I grabbed my keys, got in the car and sped 'round to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short + sappy. Lemme know what you think! <strong>

**Actually, on second thoughts, don't - I know you guys'll probably hate it as much as I do!**

**If you're really angry with me, cos' I'm working on a new story rather than writing the next chapter of 'It's Over', then don't cos' I will get round to working on it, but I wanna now what POV you guys want it to be in! So, instead of reviewing today, (you can save up all your review-y-ness and use it up with the next chapter of this! :) can you go onto my profile + vote on my poll? **

**The quicker + more votes you guys place, the quicker I'll update :)**

**'Kay?**

**WOW! I just realised that I wrote a ton here. It's almost definitely longer than today's chapter...**

**I'm really proud of you if you read all that I wrote up there! (I know I can ramble on. A lot. And here I am. Rambling. Again. I'll stop now :)**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, as promised. Also, as I said earlier, it's a lot better and longer.**

**Thanks to Zammie17 who subscribed :) and to anyone else that has subscribed, added my stories to their favourites etc. I still can't believe that you guys like what I write :)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer...**

**...Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zach's POV<p>

I opened her front door.

"Cam?" I called, looking around. Her house was empty.

"Cam?" If I was worried before, I was effing alarmed now.

I went over to her french doors that opened onto her back garden.

Then I saw her.

I rushed outside and over to the pool.

And there she was, floating face down in the deep blue waters, crimson blood swirling around her.

I quickly shed my jacket - it would only weigh me down - and jumped into the pool.

I lifted her light body over the side. There, by one of the deckchairs was her cell phone and a stiletto knife, lying in a puddle of her blood. I felt sick.

Flipping her hair out of her face, I saw her eyes were closed.

Her ivory-coloured dress was soaked with scarlet.

She wasn't breathing. I checked her pulse.

Her heart wasn't breathing.

She was dead.

_No._ I thought. _No._

I began compressions. I breathed air into her waterlogged lungs.

I called 111. Putting my mobile on speakerphone, I told the operator her address, what had happened, and to hurry.

A few minutes later, her pulse started up again. I pressed my jacket to her wound.

Her eyelids fluttered.

She opened her eyes, chest heaving. She coughed up red water. Red with blood.

_She's bleeding internally. _I thought. _She must be in a ton of pain._

She inhaled raggedly. "I'm sorry. _She _rang. She said she knew where I was and that she knew you were going to be here. She told me that she'd do whatever it took to get me. Kill you. She was going to kill you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen." Tears welled in her eyes. "I couldn't let her kill you. Not you."

Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

"You've got to keep fighting Cam," I urged.

"I can't," she said in a useless, defeated tone.

"Yes you can. Promise me, Cam."

"OK." She was breathless now. "I promise."

She moaned in pain, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

_I've got to get her to a hospital. They aren't gonna make it in time. But I can't - I can't move her._

She started coughing again, but blood and water got caught in her throat. She gurgled. **(A/N I heard that in an episode of CSI:NY - it's sick)**

_Cam's dying. _I thought. Then it really hit me. **_Cam'__s _**_dying and there's nothing more that I can do about it._

And so I held the love of my life in my arms and felt as she grew still.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? (*lisps cutely*)<strong>

**There may be a few errors, but I'm only human, and no medical professional so don't blame me, 'kay?**

**Now; I'm gonna be looking for a beta in the next couple of weeks to help me improve and expand my writing, 'kay? So, if you are someone that is a good beta, or know someone that is, then lemme know please! (Either by messaging me or reviewing plz.) (That is, if you wanna be a beta to me! :)**

**I may add a chapter or two in the next couple of days, but that depends on things.**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


End file.
